La otra cara de la presidenta
by shiranyhappy
Summary: Sam es la chica mas lista y educada y del instituto y no solo eso es también la presidenta pero ella tiene una doble vida, Freddie el chico mas popular la descubre ¿que hará con el secreto de la presidenta? Mi primer fic no sean malos
1. Asi están las cosas

LA OTRA CARA DE LA PRESIDENTA  
Personajes poco a poco  
Cap. 1 así están las cosas  
p.o.v Sam (S)  
hola me llamo Samanta Estefanía Poquet aunque normalmente me llaman Sam, voy en la preparatoria Ricardo Teresa, esta era antes de puros hombres pero ahora es mixta por lo tanto soy la primera presidente femenina a mi me eligieron por ser bonita y educada mantengo mayormente esa postura en la escuela aunque soy bastante estricta con los chicos por lo tanto me temen y se mantienen en paz aunque hay uno que continuamente me saca de quicio por alguna razón es el macho alfa por llamarlo de alguna manera ya que todos los demás se escudan con él y continuamente él es el que entrega las quejas de los demás muchachos pero esa no es la razón por la que me fastidia la razón es que, por ser el chico más popular rechaza de manera descarada e insensible a la chicas enamoradas de él su nombre es fredward benson más conocido como freddie no entiendo lo que las chicas le ven es totalmente anormal, como ya lo había mencionado mi posición ante los alumnos es de una chica seria estricta, educada y ñoña soy la chica buena que todos esperarían de la presidenta pero al llegar a casa y quitarme mi uniforme soy alguien totalmente distinta a la que todos los alumnos y maestros conocen la chica más temida y respetada dentro y fuera de la escuela pero la diferencia es que afuera es por mis peleas y amigos, la más rebelde y sensual chica skate de la zona la más bonita y la mas fuerte una fama de malas compañías y la peor reputación ninguna se atreve a retarme y todos me desean la más bella la mas mala en fin todo una perra ninguno de mis compañeros ni maestros saben esto es mi pequeño secreto mi vida secreta de sexo drogas y patinetas a nadie le importa Mis padres? Están en su trabajo y me mandan dinero de vez en cuando los veo, eso es todo de vez en cuando trabajo pero sinceramente no se qué pasaría o como acabaría si alguien me viera tan solo basta uno de mis compañeros para hacer mi vida un desastre


	2. Peligro un chico nuevo en el vecindario

**Los personajes le pertenecen a dan excepto unos medio raros que aparecen de repente pero no importan mucho, **  
**poco contenido sexual y algún uso de sustancias **  
**n/a:esta basada en kaichou wa maid sama(pero solo esta basada)**  
**gracias por lo comentarios que no se como contestar de verdad a pesar de ser la primera novela que hago ustedes muy bien por cierto no se que es ooc si alguien me lo podría aclarar se lo agradeceré **_**(DI NO AL PAGIO)**_

Cap. 2 PELIGRO, un chico nuevo en el vecindario

p.o.v Sam

Hoy es un día común y corriente los mismos chicos estúpidos …(llanto de chica)

-que sucede-pregunte asomándome y vi directamente a ese pedazo de estúpido

-nada solo rechazando una confesión (la chica se va llorando)

-FREDWAD TE EH DICHO QUE SEAS MAS SENSIBLE-le apunte con el dedo culpandolo

-puhhh-me ignoro

p.o.v freddie

no sé cuantas veces me ah dicho eso

-esa presidenta deberías darle su merecido freddie-le propuso un chico normal que iba caminando por ahí

p.o.v Sam

-hazlo tu, no es algo que me interese-le contesto de una manera normal en fin yo seguí me día común y corriente en la escuela estaba un poco apurada por salir ya que escuche que había un chico nuevo en mi vecindario honestamente me encantaría conocerlo llegando de la escuela me quite mi uniforme y me puse una playera es-trape negra que dejaba ver mi ombligo y un minishort, me fui directamente por mi patineta Salí del dpto. para irme a la pista posiblemente ahí encontraría a alguien que me diera un poco de información sobre el chico nuevo así que me fui con Carly me mejor amiga ella es la única que sabe todo sobre mi pero es exactamente igual que yo solo algo diferente pero esa es otra historia

-carls que tal-salude alzando mi mano

-bien y tu-respondió haciendo el mismo acto con la mano

-aaa no me quejo, oye que sabes acerca del chico nuevo-pregunte de una forma casual

-que es guapo y vive solo, que va en la preparatoria-me contesto de la misma forma

-que?-dije preocupada

-no te preocupes cual es la probabilidad que te conozca o valla en la misma preparatoria que tú en un vecindario como este-trato de tranquilizarme

-que quieres decir?-cuestione ofendida

-mira hay tres preparatorias Ricardo teresa (la más barata), heno school (las más cara) y colegio Alfonsina (la media) si alguien se muda aquí es probable que valla conmigo en heno school

-es posible-susurre

-aun no entiendo porque no te cambias tienes el dinero, el cerebro y las calificaciones

-ya te dije que no, bueno te dejo voy a enseñarles-hay un chico patinando

-ese chico es excelente creo que es el nuevo-me dijo en forma de susurro para que el no oyera

-es cierto pero creo que podría hacerlo mejor, quítate idiota-empuje a José un chico despreciable

-deberías callarte-trato te empujarme pero lo patee

-mala idea sabes que soy más fuerte y más inteligente que tu-le señale

-cálmate, tú sigues-me dio un pequeño empujón ella no patinaba mucho pero cuando lo hacia era realmente buena pero ella prefería dedicarse a observar

-ya voy ya voy-me aventé e hice las mismas piruetas pero cuando voltee para ver al chico nuevo me caí-tu?-el era el idiota de freddie el se acerco a mi alzo la ceja

-wow-yo realmente no savia que hacer me quede como idiota vi como se iba pero yo no podía moverme estaba totalmente en shock

-Sam? Estas bien? Nunca te habías caído-me cuestiono carly de manera preocupada y sorprendida

-si si estoy bien-dije apenas reaccionando-fue que me distraje eso es todo carls no te preocupes

-oye que paso, un chavo se te acerco pero se fue un poco raro como no se rarito

-no es nada me tengo que ir-Salí por donde el salió y ahí estaba el me observo de pies a cabeza y se acerco a mi mirándome como un bicho raro de pies a cabeza con una ceja alzada me sonroje un poco por la manera en que me vio no es que nunca me hubieran visto así pero el lo hizo distinto-que sucede?-pregunte haciéndome un paso para a tras

-nada solo quería asegurarme que de verdad esa skate tan sexi era samantha pocket la presidenta mandona y perfecta

-yo... yo... p puedo explicarlo es solo que ammm bueno yo no-tartamudee

-está bien no tienes que hacerlo aquí ven vamos a un café está bien?-el me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera

-cla claro-en otra ocasión me hubiera negado pero era algo que no podía rechazar mi reputación dependía de esto

al llegar al café

-que quieres saber?-pregunte mientras me sentaba en unos banquillos

-que me quieres contar?-me miro de una manera que me pareció compresiva pero a la vez curiosa

-pues veras yo…-no se por donde empezar nunca eh hablado de mi asi que diré todo lo que tenga que decirle tal vez comprenda-...yo-continué-no siempre fui asi

-una skate sexi?-pregunto casual como si hablara de pasteles

-no, bueno si me refiero a que yo era todo el tiempo dulce, tierna todo menos seria muy distinta a la presidenta que vez ahora, pero aun así me esforzaba para ser la hija perfecta, la que mis padres soñaban pero ellos ya tenían una mi hermana yo intentaba ser como ella pero nunca lo logre a si que me resigne a ser la hija mala que siempre provoca desastres pero ni siquiera era buena en eso, ya que sin esforzarme sacaba buenas calificaciones iba a clases de lucha, judo, karate en fin defensa personal las que te puedas imaginar pero eso solo empeoro mis intentos por ser mejor siendo la peor y decidí no esforzarme mas, y un día mi madre me dijo que se iban a ir con Melani a Italia, por que ya estaba cansados de tanto viajar y bla bla bla, eso paso asi poco mas de un año y yo tengo 17 saca tus conclusiones, cuando pregunte el motivo de que me dejaban sola me contestaron que fue por que necesitaban a su lado alguien que no estorbara y tuviera un futuro unjo bueno que yo era una mediocre y que solo se podían limitar a mantenerme por que después de todo era su hija

-debió ser duro para ti

-pues... ...lo fue si muy duro me dolió en el orgullo, no me importa ahora creo que ah sido lo mejor para mi, ya sabes me rebele e hice un montón de tonterías, hasta me cambie de escuela, y me metí al skate, y al parecer tenia un talento y me agrado, conocí a carly y con ella pude llegar a donde estoy, por ella soy la presidenta, lo hago para que carly se inscriba el otro año aquí y nadie la moleste, me refiero a los chicos,

-presidenta, como va a hacer de nuestra escuela una similar a la que va carly

-eh puesto mucho empeño, incluso trabajo para hacer donaciones a la escuela, mis padres dicen que es un desperdicio de dinero pero realmente no me importa

-pero no crees que te sobre esfuerzas?-pregunto cambiando su rostro a uno muy similar al que tenia carly casi todo el tiempo

-¿que quieres decir?

-el skate, la escuela, la presidencia, las fiestas, y cuando trabajas de medio tiempo

-jajaja no es tan difícil, aveces me siento cansada pero no puedo fallar en mis actividades mi reputación depende de eso de no fallar-choque mi puño contra mi mano

-la reputación es lo más importante para ti?

-si y mi orgullo-respondí con obviedad

-comprendo

-y que vas a hacer?

-no te entiendo Sam

-tienes información sobre mí que nadie más tiene que harás?

-a un no lo sé-dejo el dinero de su café y el mío y se fue

-diablos-me fastidiara o simplemente se quedara cayado

al día siguiente…

p.o.v Sam

me siento tan mal verdaderamente estoy cansada ayer no pude dormir para nada ese chico me tiene con la duda realmente estoy nerviosa pero no puedo darme el lujo de faltar y preocupar a medio mundo en fin iba para el aula del consejo pero encontré a un chico leyendo una revista

-oye tu dame esa revista y tus zapatos deben ser negros

-eso no es justo porque eres tan mala solo con los chicos

-en que te basas-musite

-aquella chica trae zapatos verdes y esa blancos yo los traigo café no es justo a parte los comics no son permitidos pero las revistas de espectáculos si? Enzima Uds. se tardan mucho tiempo en ir al baño pero si nosotros lo hacemos nos mandas a detención

-está bien, revisare el reglamento y los reportes las reglas se aplicaran en ambos sexos entendido? Y a las chicas que sorprenda faltando con alguna norma será reprendida, corregiré alguna falla así tenga que pasarme medio día en la escuela- y así fue me quede después de clases para revisar el reglamento y el presupuesto además de algunos pendiente

-no puedo creerlo presidenta-me levante de inmediato

-cuanto tiempo ha estado aquí señor Benson?

-eres a caso masoquista? La pregunta es porque te has quedado tu, de verdad te vez mal-dijo en un tono neutro el mismo que tiene todo el tiempo

-y a tu qué diablos te importa? TU ERES UN ESTUDIANTE COMO CUALQUIER OTRO Y NO TIENES AUTORIZACIÓN de estar…-diablos que me pasa me iba a caer pero alguien me tomo en sus brazos y toco mi frente con sus manos

-lo que suponía- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio-tienes temperatura deberías ir a la enfermería-en ese momento lo empuje

-YO NO NECESITO TU AYUDA VETE

-solo era un consejo presidenta-se va yo me senté y toque mi cabeza con una aspirina bastara me la tome y volví a trabajar después de terminar tenía que irme a la pista entonces corrí lo más rápido que pude y me cambie igual de rápido, me dirija hacia la pista

-wow te tardaste tenias tarea?-pregunto en el mismo tono de preocupación que se carga siempre

-si algo así

-bueno vas tú-me dispuse a patinar pero tan pronto como me subí me caí

-wow la mejor parece que no del todo-escape de ahí tan rápido como pude pero José me siguió-no creas que te escaparas tan fácil pagaras todo lo que me has hecho, pero vestida no te será fácil-mierda no me puedo mover mi cuerpo simplemente no respondía estaba cansada y el se acercaba mas y mas casi me tocaba pero alguien alejo su mano de mi

-no la toques solo porque es bonita-esa voz-no te le acerques entendido

-te salvaste Sam pero creo que me basta a verte humillado

-freddie?-mi voz era nula

-estas bien?-me cuestiono poniendo una mano en mi cabeza

-eso creo…-caí profundamente dormida cuando desperté estaba en una habitación que no era mía-don dónde estoy?

-ohh veo que ya despertaste te dije que descansaras…

-ya sé lo que me dijiste, me voy-trate de pararme pero mi cuerpo esta tan débil

-no te esfuerces tanto descansa presidenta

-vestida así no me llames presidenta me siento hipócrita

-bien Sam

-así está mejor, sería mejor que me fuera a mi casa

-duerme un poco yo te llevare después, estas demasiado débil acaso eres masoquista?-volvió a preguntar con una leve pero notable sonrisa en sus labios

-callate nuevo…-dije suavemente con voz ronca para después dormir plácidamente al día siguiente estaba en casa con una bufanda encima la bufanda de freddie yo no pude evitar sonreír al verla-quisiera quedármela por alguna razón pero…-m e vestí y comí algo para irme derecho a la escuela y fui a la azotea donde el siempre se saltaba las clases

-presidenta…

-ten-dije mientras le devolvía su bufanda

-quédatela-lo mire extrañada preguntándome ¿Que hacer?-no me importan ese tipos de pequeñeces

-a mi si, toma no me gusta deber favores

-no fue un favor

-para mí lo es, y la verdad no sé como pagártelo

-fácil, se mi sirvienta un día entero-sonrio de forma casi seductora

-PERVERTIDO

-bueno, solo eso pagaras tu cuenta

-olvídalo

-tu eres a la que no le gusta deber favores

-si pero...ahh eres tan frustrarte

-que?

-sí, yo me esfuerzo mucho por mantener mi vida así pero tu…- me detuve sin saber como expresarlo, suspire- tu, en una carrera siempre me arre vasas y aunque yo corra con todas mis fuerzas no puedo alcanzarte tú me arre vasas con facilidad incluso corres de espaldas y me saludas eso me frustra aunque me alienta a seguir, siempre me salvas cuando voy a caer me salvas si estas cerca se que no es nada especial pero y que por ser asi las chicas te persiguen a mi no me interesa pero me hace pensar que algún día te alcanzare y yo te salvare a ti

-eres muy linda, tienes que estar orgullosa de ti misma presidenta, eres el tipo de chica que me agrada-sonreímos los dos mirando el cielo despejado, de verdad no se que sucederá después pero, no creo que valla mal del todo

N/a perdón por las faltotas de ortografía


End file.
